


oh, to be alone with you

by joker0705



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neurodiversity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and jeno's special interest is space, anyway im soft wbu, basically jaemin lowkey has visualization issues, but like its kinda subtle?, its real sweet guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joker0705/pseuds/joker0705
Summary: sometimes jaemin thinks of running away with jeno into the sunset. they’d find an old cottage, overgrown with ivy. out of the way of the city and its harsh lights. every night they’d sleep under the stars, being themselves and no-one else.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	oh, to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah ive never written fic before!! and its been years since ive done any kind of creative writing but this was suuper fun to do :D also just putting it out there that i actually know really little abt space so if i got anything wrong i am SO sorry asdhjfdshf ANYWAY the fic  
> thank you sm to my wonderful friends for the emotional support!!

it’s a warm summer’s night. the sun has sunk below the horizon line, painting the sky a beautiful gold. they were sat on a breezy rooftop, a comfortable silence between them. it’s rare that they get enough time to themselves, what with the havoc of daily life, to be able to relax like this. but that makes it all the more special when they can. away from training, away from even their roommates and best friends. just the two of them. jaemin sits and watches jeno lying down, gazing up into the night. he can’t help but smile, at the fact that he’s his. lady fate allowed their lives to entwine, and for that jaemin is eternally thankful.

he sees jeno’s sparkling eyes dart from star to star, constellations clear on this cloudless night. seoul is one of the brightest cities in the world, so it's nice. jaemin knows jeno loves space. he always was fascinated with the idea that there’s more out there. from the model solar system jaemin gave him for his 14th birthday to the papers and textbooks that litter his bedroom, he sometimes jokes that jeno is fonder of the skies than of him, to which he receives a light slap and an admonishing stare. jeno did try and get him to read one of those textbooks, but jaemin couldn’t really understand anything from about the third page. still, he knows how much it means to him. he thinks it’s cute, more than anything.

the silence is comfortable, but they always were. so jaemin softly prompts,  
“hey”  
jeno snaps out of his astral reverie and sits up.  
“tell me.”  
"hm?”  
“about the stars.” he stutters a little, like he doesn’t know where to start. he probably doesn’t want to overshare, but jaemin couldn’t care less. he points to a random constellation and asks what it is, and jeno begins to smile.

“oh, that’s ursa minor. and there’s ursa major a little bit west of it.”  
“i can’t see it.”

jeno shuffles back to sit right next to jaemin and grabs his arm to point to it.

“see it now? they both look like bears.”  
“they really don’t.”

jeno shushes him, instead pointing at another constellation.

“this one is draco.”  
“like harry potter?”  
jeno giggles a little, pretty eyes creasing into a smile.   
“i suppose. draco means serpent in latin, can you see it looks like a snake?”

he can’t, but that’s beside the point. jaemin nods, he just wants jeno to keep talking. he doesn’t really care what the stars are called, but he’s happy they’re there. he thanks the sky the same way he thanks fate. the celestial bodies were put there just for jeno, jaemin thinks to himself. he wishes he could take little pieces of jeno and put them into each star, for all the world to see. they would fall in love with the night. they’d shut all the lights in seoul off at 9 o’clock sharp, and then the two lovers could talk till dawn each day. jaemin is sure he’d know everything about the sky if that was the case. unfortunately it isn’t, but perhaps that’s for the best. after all, jeno is only his. nobody else sees him as plain and as beautiful as this.

sometimes he thinks of running away with jeno into the sunset. they’d find an old cottage, overgrown with ivy. out of the way of the city and its harsh lights. every night they’d sleep under only the sky, being themselves and no-one else. he shakes himself out of his thoughts when he feels jeno’s gaze upon him, eyes sparkling just the same way they do when he looks at the stars. perhaps with even more reverence. dear god, jaemin loves him.

he could say all that, he could. but words simply wouldn’t be enough. the whole universe wouldn’t be enough. so he doesn’t.  
jeno looks like he’s about to say something, but jaemin leans in close and softly puts his hands on his shoulders.

“i love you. so much.”  
“o-oh, um. i love you too.”  
“can i kiss you?”  
“yeah. sure.”


End file.
